


Still Unknown

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, But There is Potential, Complicated Relationships, Falling In Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Exactly Healthy Relationships, Post-Canon, Reference to Punching, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: They talk with their fists instead of their words, and it works for them.





	Still Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> extrasteps said: Thiam brotp or otp
> 
> This isn't a ship or even characters that I write, so I don't know if I did it well or not. Hope you enjoy anyway! It's been ages since I've written so I appreciate the teeny fic prompt!

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

**Alone by Heart**

“You’re such a fucking idiot.” Theo watches Liam’s head twitch, obviously hearing the words he’s just muttered but not stopping or turning around to look his way. Instead, Liam moves closer to Mason and Corey, refusing to even glance in Theo’s direction, ignoring him like he isn’t there at all. If he hadn’t been watching closely, he’d believe Liam hadn’t even heard him.

He  _was_  watching closely, though. Not that he really knows why, since he can’t stand any of Scott’s stupid pack or their tight-knit closeness or their empty promises in order to get whatever they want. He isn’t part of them, doesn’t even want to be, no skipped heartbeat to worry about betraying some unconscious desire. He knows himself too well, has been to Hell and back, literally, and isn’t meant to play nice with a bunch of white hats and their golden alpha.

Despite it all, Liam’s got under his skin somehow. Burrowed in and dug down deep into the blood and sinew until Theo can’t pull him loose. He’s tried, got in his truck and driven as far as Portland before turning around and heading back to Beacon Hills. No one even knew he’d been gone, his heroics last year easily forgotten when another threat arrived that he didn’t step up to fight off. He might not have a black hat, not anymore, but it’s definitely way too gray for Scott and his puppies to care about.

Except Liam had known he’d left.

Nothing had even been said. Not with words. But Theo can read people pretty damn well, and Liam isn’t some master of subtlety. There’d been a punch, a scuffle, and they’d both walked away with bloody noses and busted lips that were healing with every step. And there’d been an accusation, a hoarsely whispered ‘coward’ against Theo’s ear as they’d rolled around on the ground.

They talk with their fists instead of their words, and it works for them.

Except when it doesn’t.

Like now.

There’s something killing people, leaving scraps piled in the Preserve, and Scott’s off at college, so Liam’s decided to investigate himself. Taking along Human BFF and Invisible Boy as if they’re enough back-up for whatever they’re hunting. Not even asking Theo for help when he basically gave him every opportunity to do so without actually sending an engraved invitation offering his assistance. Too damn stubborn and proud to admit he needs Theo.

His eyes narrow as he watches Liam and his dumbass friends approach the forest. It’d be so easy to just turn around and walk away, to let whatever creature is lurking around the woods have at them. If it was anyone else, he’d already be half a mile away. But it’s not.

It’s Liam.

With a low huff, Theo takes off after them, easily catching up but maintaining a distance. He watches Liam’s shoulders straighten, notices the way he turns his head just enough for him to catch a glimpse of his profile, to see the slight curve of his lips that looks as if he’s smiling instead of being focused on hunting some evil creature.

“Pay attention, fuckhead. I don’t want to send a pile of your flesh to Scott because you get yourself killed,” he mutters, curling his fingers into his palm as he watches Liam’s eyes flash as he glares over his shoulder. Theo slowly smirks at him, going so far as to blow him a kiss, laughing as Liam flushes with color and growls.

He doesn’t attack, though.

Not when Mason’s there to snark about ridiculous flirting methods and to remind him that they’re hunting a killer. Theo knows they’ll finish this later, can see the promise in Liam’s eyes as he reluctantly follows Mason and Corey deeper into the forest, can’t wait to feel Liam yielding under him even as he fights it every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
